Ace
by Miu-senshi
Summary: <html><head></head>A veces se sentía como una moneda, con dos caras; o como el día y la noche…que irónico y prepotente era esa idea.-¿Quién eres?- -Tú…- El acero gemelo grita de sorpresa al chocar y manda vibraciones a todo el lugar.</html>


**Ace**

_Resumen:_ A veces se sentía como una moneda, con dos caras; o como el día y la noche…que irónico y prepotente era esa idea. -¿Quién eres?- -Tú…- El acero gemelo grita de sorpresa al chocar y manda vibraciones a todo el lugar.

* * *

><p>El carmín acaricia el afilado acero, pregonándolo de su aroma. El aire grita en silencio cuando el acero le corta y deja al líquido vital desperdigarse en su trayectoria. El tiempo parece detenerse un instante, para volver con mayor brutalidad. El verde esperanza, que es la hierba, se desvanece entre el carmín, la sangre de tres cuerpos que yacen inertes en el suelo.<p>

-Ya podéis hacer vuestro trabajo.- Susurra un hombre envuelto en una capa teñida de carmesí. Guarda la espada con el mango esculpido en un corazón.

Las sombras se acercan hasta los tres cuerpos inertes y, con miradas sin ojos, se miran dando la señal de empezar el trabajo. El hombre les mira tras la mascara que cubre su mirada, observa silencioso como las sombras recogen los tres relojes y empiezan a desvanecerse para entregárselos al relojero.

Se queda solo en el paisaje de desolación, donde la hierba se ha vuelto roja y es regada por vidas. El hombre sonríe pensando que, tal vez, nazcan unas hermosas rosas como le gustan a su reina. Ríe con suavidad, en una risa un tanto amarga, gastada y oxidada, como si llevara tiempo sin reír. Ríe porque le hace gracia acordarse de su reina cuando el _no es El Caballero De Corazones_, al menos no en este instante.

Se gira dispuesto a llegar a la torre del reloj. Chasquea la lengua imaginando cuanto tardará en llegar esta vez. Cuando lleva caminando, lo que calcula una hora, la noche llega súbitamente y la alegre mañana de cielo celeste es sustituida por un oscuro y estrellado cielo. Lo observa en silencio, hoy hay luna creciente.

Se quita la capa teñida dejando ver un característico chaleco negro con bordes rojos; unos pantalones negros y unas botas altas blancas; el corazón se la empuñadura de una espada que cuelga del cinturón revela su rol. El pelo marrón de un castaño cálido se revuelve al viento; se retira la fina mascara blanca revelando, así, unos ojos escarlatas.

Monta una tienda, no teme andar de noche pero el cansancio le puede y en su mente luce muy bien la idea de un descanso. Entra en la tienda, deja la espada a un lado y se tumba entre las sabanas que interpretan el papel de cama. Deja que el sueño lo llame, en dulces susurros, lo último que oye antes de caer dormido es un molesto y eterno tic-tac.

…

Camina por una inmensa extensión negra, todo cuanto está a su alrededor es negro y no hay diferencia de suelo, paredes o techo. Da una vuelta sobre si mismo, intentando evaluar la situación e, inconscientemente, lleva la mano a la empuñadura de su arma. Y es entonces cuando se percata de algo: lleva su ropa, lleva el atuendo completo del _Caballero De Corazones_. Ahora le resulta todo más extraño.

Entrecierra los ojos, no recuerda haber llegado ahí y, mucho menos, haberse cambiado de ropa. Entonces oye un inconfundible tic-tac a su espalda, gira para encarar el sonido y, mientras gira, divisa por el rabillo del ojo una silueta humana, o eso cree. No está solo, eso es seguro, y _eso_ posiblemente sepa algo, así que sale corriendo tras la figura que se aleja veloz.

La figura se hace más nítida cuando la distancia se acorta y ambos son bañados por una extraña luz. Mira por el rabillo del ojo y ve que la luz sale de unos inmensos engranajes dorados. La figura se para, encarándolo, y, como si fuese un movimiento coordinado, ambos desenfundan sus espadas idénticas.

_El Caballero De Corazones_ contempla al _Recolector De Relojes_, se contempla a si mismo interpretando otro rol. Ambos se miran, aguardando el movimiento del contrario. _El Caballero_ frunce el ceño.

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunta a la persona frente a sí.

-Tú.- Sonríe divertido, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de su interlocutor.

-Déjate de tonterías.- Responde mordaz.

-Soy Ace.- Y esa es la gota que colma el vaso.

-No.- Responde- Yo soy Ace y tu eres algo extraño que he de matar.- Sentencia _El Caballero de Corazones_.

-¿Acaso niegas que eres también yo, _El Recolector De Relojes_?- Alza una ceja, con una sonrisa socarrona adornando su rostro.

Recibe como respuesta el silencio del contrario, que le observa evaluando la situación. Finalmente separa los labios para responder al _Recolector_.

-No, no lo niego.- Dice mirando fríamente a su _yo_.

Se miran largo rato, aún con las espadas en alto, por si tuvieran que atacar al contrario.

-¿Qué eres?- Cuestiona _El Caballero_ al _Recolector_.

-Ya te lo he dicho…- Dice con voz monótona.

-No te hagas el listo.- Le corta sin más la frase.- Yo soy Ace, _El Caballero De Corazones_ y, en secreto, _El Recolector De Relojes_. Y todo eso lo soy yo.- Le mira fijamente.- Así que ¿Qué eres?

El recolector le mira durante largo rato, tiempo que se hace eterno. El silencio gobierna y solo se oye el sonido de los engranajes.

-Soy tu.- Dice _El Recolector_ al _Caballero_, que se muestra un poco irritado por la respuesta.- Tu eres yo…

-No te andes por las ramas.- Alza la voz _El Caballero_.

-No se que clase de cosa soy, pero tu eres la misma cosa ¿No?

Ambos se miran en silencio, evaluándose. _El Caballero_ mira al suelo, después vuelve a mirarse con una ladeada sonrisa.

-Soy Ace.- Sonríe divertido.- Somos Ace, pero si tu eres yo y, por lo cual, somos la misma cosa…- Mira a su yo, que le devuelve la mirada silencioso.- Entonces yo _soy un ace_ y tu _eres un ace_, es decir, _yo_.

Ambos se miran sonriendo y, con unos movimientos de piernas, brazos y muñecas, se lanzan una estocada, una cada uno. El acero gemelo grita de sorpresa al chocar y manda vibraciones a todo el lugar. Los ojos escarlatas idénticos se encuentran y se miran, con la misma mirada.

….

El piar de algún ave lo arranca de los brazos del sueño. Bosteza y abre los ojos con pereza, quitándose las legañas con las manos. Se incorpora y estira brazos y piernas bostezando de nuevo. La noche ha terminado y, al parecer, ha sido muy larga. Ace mira a su alrededor, comprobando que aún está en la tienda y que todo lo sucedido ha sido un sueño, o eso espera.

Y con un par de movimientos guarda la tienda, se viste y comienza el camino hasta la casa de Julius.

**Fin.**


End file.
